User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Rosa Minniti
Rosa Minniti is the younger sister of Lucia Minniti. She's a fashion designer in her spare time, and makes a nice bit of Luea off it too. Appearance Rosa, like her sister, is very fashionable, she's always wearing clothing which are current and/or stylish, and likely things she's made herself as well. She also has a small fascination with the wild west. She has long hair, which she dyed a pinky rose colour, it was originally brown, and green eyes. Personality Rosa is a very trustworthy and reliable girl, almost the image of the ideal little sister. She handles the fame brought to her by her sister very well, and always deals with Kijicia and student pop stars politely. She can be a small tease at times. She's a very focused and patient girl, especially when it comes to her fashion and tailoring, and shows huge amounts of creativity and skill. Background Rosa, from a young age, was fascinated with her mother's work in fashion, but unlike Lucia, who would be known she showing it off later in life, Rosa loved to sew with her mother while she was working. While Rosa was learning about tailoring and fashion, she was actually training her psionic mind- her eyesight improved to beyond normal capabilities, and she gained great powers of visualization. She eventually moved to tailoring clothes under her mother's guidance, before eventually being taught fashion design by her mother. Rosa was beginning to discover she had weak, but useful telekinetic power- enough to move a needle. She moved with her family to the Psychic School Islands, and after her mother needed to move back to Italy for work and family, Rosa worked diligently with her fashion design. She even caught the eyes of Kijicia, a local presenter and pop idol, she asked her to make her an outfit for her coming show. After that show, a few student pop stars asked her about costumes for themselves. Rosa was now learning, quite well, costume design. Powers Rosa doesn't have any great powers, just psionic abilities which help her out. *Enhanced Concentration Capacity - Rosa possesses a level of concentration far above that of a normal Human, allowing her to design and make clothes and costumes with great focus and attention for detail. *Enhanced Vision - Rosa's eyes are very good, and possess Microscopic Vision capabilities, very useful for fine detail in costumes. *Limited Telekinesis - Rosa possesses a level of telekinesis enough to move a needle and thread. *Visualization - Rosa can visualize clothing and costumes in her mind, and effectively project them into her vision in her mind. She can even hold the visualization in space as she moves about it. She has also shown, when on adventures with her friends, that she has more versatility to this ability that just clothing. **Because of her powerful visualization ability, Rosa can take a person's measurements just by looking at them. Trivia *Rosa is the one who designed and made Nozomi Ono's "Spirit Dress" as a birthday present. Themes WIP Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet